


Ferris Wheel

by wingsofaboy



Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Mariemaia put her head out of the window.She'd been on the Colonies, had seen the whole wide space beyond the windows of a spaceship: yet, this filled her heart with wonder and a tiny bit of fear. She laughed.
Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190309
Kudos: 2





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 3, prompt Luna Park (amusemet park).

The moon hung in the sky, an almost perfect sphere shining in the vastity of blackness. When Mariemaia leaned to the side to see it better, the cabin screeched a bit. She held the metallic frame so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Whoops." Lady Une was steadying herself with both hands. She smiled. "Careful."

Mariemaia curved her lips upward. "I was thinking that whenever we move up, the moon follows. Isn't it childish?"

"I don't know." Lady Une had to twist her neck to see the moon, too. "And even if it is, who cares? It's fun."

Mariemaia scratched the paint that coated the cabin away, one green crumb after the other, and let it fall below, where the carnival was still bright and loud. "I've never done many fun things," she said. She stretched her back. "We're almost at the peak."

Their cabin reached the summit, and once there, the whole wheel came to a halt. Mariemaia didn't notice at first, but after a few seconds, she blinked, and looked at Lady Une. "We stopped?"

"The owner is very amenable," she conceded. "So he indulged me a bit."

Mariemaia smirked. "Are you really nice or really naughty, Lady?"

"We're stopping for just a few moments. Enjoy the view."

Mariemaia put her head out of the window. The night breeze caressed her face and truffled her hair; she pinned her bangs with her fingers, and took an eyeful of the world beneath. She'd been on the Colonies, had seen the whole wide space beyond the windows of a spaceship: yet, this filled her heart with wonder and a tiny bit of fear. She laughed.

"We are both very childish, Lady."

The ferris wheel moved again. They squeaked in surprise. 

"Indeed we are."


End file.
